Don't Leave Me
by wellhellothere
Summary: Shikatema. Shikamaru and Temari have been married for 11 years when Shikamaru is sent on a suicide mission. Will he ever return? Lemon.
1. Goodbye

**_This is my first fanfic that is more than one chapter long. However, there's only three chapters...and sorry about the chapters being a little short._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Shikatema

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 1: Goodbye

'_I'm so glad I'm pregnant again.' _Temari thought as she entered her home with her daughter Shikako.

Shikako was twelve years old now. She had graduated from the academy just a few months ago and she was already showing a lot of progress. She was lucky; she inherited Shikamaru's brains and Temari's beauty.

"Daddy!" Shikako called as she entered the living room. She jumped up onto his lap and began to tell him all about the mission she did today and how _Kensuke _had thought that her new jutsus were really cool.

Kensuke reminded Shikamaru a lot of Sasuke. And Shikako, like any other fan girl, was constantly trying to impress him. Shikamaru just hoped that Kensuke wasn't going to betray the village and go after some evil guy looking for power.

Because if he did, Shikamaru would have to personally kill him for breaking his baby girl's heart.

"Shikako, your father and I have something to tell you." Temari stated when Shikako had finished her stories.

Looks were exchanged between her parents as they all sat in silence. She immediately became suspicious.

"Shikako…soon…you will have a baby sibling." Shikamaru said grinning proudly. Temari had been pregnant for over a week, but they had only just found the right moment to tell their daughter now.

All Shikako could do was laugh and giggle. She had always wanted a little sibling to care for. And now she was going to have one.

She ran over and hugged her mother tightly shouting "Congratulations!" and things like that. And Shikamaru couldn't help but feel sad; he was going to miss so much.

* * *

"Shikako is going to be taking the chuunin exams in a few months. Her sensei is positive that she can handle it. What do you think?" Temari asked her husband as they lay in bed together.

"She'll do fine."

"She says that, if she makes it to the final exam, she wants you to come and see her fight. You haven't watched her in a real match in a while and she says she's learned a knew jutsu that she wants us to see."

Shikamaru sighed and pulled his wife closer. Now he was going to miss the birth of his child _and_ his daughter kicking some poor kid's ass in the chuunin exams. This was so troublesome.

And now he had to tell her the truth before it was too late. Now was his only chance.

"You seem troubled…" she said absentmindedly.

He sighed. "Temari, you need to listen carefully to what I am about to say." she glanced up at him. She hated it when he went serious like this. It always meant bad news. "I have been sent on a long term mission to become a subordinate of an Akatsuki member. When I become one, I have got to learn information about them and send what I learn back in monthly reports…it's incredibly dangerous Temari…I don't have a good feeling about this."

"When will you be back?" she asked hopefully.

He sighed heavier this time and continued. "I don't think I _will_ come back…if I am found out, they will probably either torture me, try and get information out of me or just kill me on the spot. After a year, the Hokage told me I should run away. But I don't think I'll even last the year, let alone make it out of there with my life. I'm sorry…I…" he trailed off when Temari began to cry.

He kissed her and held her until her sobbing calmed. By now, Shikako had woken up and was wondering what was wrong. After about ten minutes of crying, Temari admitted that she was tired and Shikamaru tucked her in and wished her pleasant dreams. Then, he lent down and whispered in her ear "Look after them…look after yourself…and take good care of my heart; it…_I_… will always belong to you."

"I love you." she whispered before she fell asleep. She didn't have to worry. He'd be back. He _had_ to come back!

* * *

The door creaked open. It was cold and wet outside and Shikamaru was rife with nerves and fears. He looked back one last time and saw someone staring up at him in the dark.

It was his daughter, Shikako.

"Daddy, are you and mommy getting separated?" she asked, he could tell now that she had been crying.

"No, baby. Don't worry. It's nothing like that."

"Then wha-"

"I have to go for a little while. On a mission. I'll be back soon." he already knew what his daughter wanted to ask. "Your mommy's just sad because she's going to miss me, that's all it is."

"I'm not stupid you know." she countered, posing just like her mom would in this situation; hands on hips, eyebrow raised, death glare in her eyes.

I was true that she wasn't stupid. She was as smart as Shikamaru was when he was her age. So there was no point in lying to her anymore. She wasn't a baby. She could handle it. And she probably heard what he said to Temari in bed anyway.

"You'll take care of your mom, won't you?" Shikako nodded in reply. She already knew that her father was going to be gone for a long time. Nothing more needed to be said.

'_Is dad crying too?'_ she wondered.

He took a deep breath and left the house. Shikako watched his retreating figure until it was out of sight. She could see it turn and look back every now and then. When the black dot had disappeared over the horizon she yawned but didn't go back to bed. She stayed out for a few minutes. Just long enough to conjure up enough courage to say one final, painful word.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**_Again, sorry it's so short. And it's a little boring because it's just an introduction...but come on guys! It's Saturday! I'm tired._**

**_Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter is called Dreamer and there's a lemon in it. So be warned._**


	2. Dreamer

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2-Dreamer

'_What the hell am I doing here?' _Shikamaru asked himself silently, _'Why did it have to be me? Why do I have to leave my wife widowed, and my children fatherless for the rest of their lives? I hate feeling guilty all the time-'_

"Shikamaru, break's over!" Itachi ordered him out of bed.

Great.

He was worse than Tsunade and his mom put together!

* * *

Training wasn't all peaches and ice cream. Itachi was especially harsh, but he taught Shikamaru well and soon, he was as good as he could ever hope to be. He found that he was accepted by the Akatsuki quite quickly, and soon, missing his family wasn't the only thing on his mind…

He knew that he was learning very useful fighting tips from them and living there wasn't as bad as some would assume. Of course, the missions they sent him on were terrible but it was all part of being an 'Akatsuki Member'.

He began to worry that maybe getting away wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped; they watched him closely all the time; so far, he had only sent out two letters to the Hokage!

And the worst part was that nine months had passed since he left Konoha and it was likely that his baby had been born already. He was so worried about all of them.

'_Temari…'_

* * *

"Good evening…beautiful."

'Beautiful?' No one had called her that in a long time.

She span around to see a black silhouetted figure in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognise me?" the figure stepped forward into the light.

Soon, Temari realised that standing there, in her room, was none other than, Shikamaru. _Her_ Shikamaru.

He stood there grinning at her, as clear as day and at first Temari was almost frightened.

All the fear melted away when she felt that familiar embrace and that hot breath on her neck. He was breathing slowly; savouring her scent.

They stayed like this for a while. Shikamaru traced her curves with his fingertips. And in a sudden burst of courage, he pulled her to him, his eyes burning with lust and desire that she had never seen in him before. His hands gripped her arms hard; to the point of it being painful.

He lent forward and kissed her for the first time in months. His hands slipped to her waist and he began to nibble on her earlobe. She cried out; it had been so long since anyone had treated her like this. Only Shikamaru had the right to _feel_ her. It felt like heaven when he touched her bare flesh again.

He pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. She groaned. How long had it been since she made love?

He pulled off his chuunin jacket and helped her remove her kimono. Clothing was flung in all different directions and soon enough they both lay naked on the bed.

Shikamaru massaged her nipples, pinching them slightly, summoning all sorts of noises to rumble in her throat. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth, sucking on her rhythmically.

Soon, he returned to her face to kiss her. And then, keeping his lips glued to hers, he massaged her inner thigh gently. "Shikamaru!"

He wasted no time and slowly inserted himself into her. She moaned loudly, arching her head back and tightening her legs around him.

This was his cue to continue. His pace quickened after a few minutes and soon they were both approaching their climaxes. "Shikamaru." Temari whispered, "I love you."

He replied by pushing himself deeper inside of her, causing her to moan louder.

Eventually, Shikamaru released into his wife. She groaned as he removed himself from her and then lent forward to capture her lips in a fiery kiss.

As always, his lips were so soft. Although, something was different. His skin wasn't the same…it was soft as well. Too soft. Shikamaru never had soft skin. It was always rough from working as a ninja.

He rolled over and lay down next to her. He was smiling. But Temari wasn't; something wasn't right here.

She blinked hard. Shikamaru was back?

* * *

Temari woke up, surrounded in all sorts of fluids. Her heart was thumping and her hair lay plastered against her forehead, neck and back as she gasped for air.

A stray tear escaped her eye as it dawned on her.

She was alone.

* * *

**_I might add another chapter to this...I'm not sure. Well, thanks for reading now REVIEW...please?_**

**_Sorry if this is a bit rushed, I've had so much homework and posting this has been really time consuming. Will update soon. Saturday...maybe._**


	3. The Clouds

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 4: The Clouds

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.

Shikamaru wasn't that afraid of the Akatsuki anymore; the longer he was there, the more he got to know them. And he knew them well now. However, Itachi had never really taken his eyes off the new subordinate.

He had been there an entire year and now the time had come to leave.

This wasn't going to be easy…even for a genius.

* * *

A week had passed since Shikamaru was pronounced dead. His body was found bloody and broken not too far from Konoha's gates. They had said that he was probably making his way back home when he died. He was found propped up against a tree trunk in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"He died in his sleep I'd say." Tsunade stated when he was brought back to Konoha. "Sat down for a rest and slipped away. He would have been in pain of course but it is comforting to know that he died asleep."

She looked over to Temari who was still staring at the body like she was expecting him to wake up any moment. "Temari." Shizune said "I'm sorry…but he's dead. He's not waking up. I really am sorry."

Temari ignored her and just kept staring at him. She kept daring herself to touch his cheek. Part of her wanted to feel the warmth of his body again. The other half knew that he would be ice cold and that that would scare her.

She unfolded her arms slowly. _'If he's warm, he'll wake up. If he's cold, he's…dead. Okay? There's still a chance. Please. There's got to be a chance!'_

Just like she promised herself, she reached out and pressed her fingers lightly against his cheek.

Death cold.

The second that Temari had proved to herself that Shikamaru was dead she broke down. It was true. He wasn't coming back. Everything was over.

She crouched down when her knees buckled. She cried her heart out into her hands. Tsunade turned to leave. Shizune followed. Tsunade knew how Temari was feeling and at this time it was best that she be left alone.

* * *

Temari wandered along the streets with her daughter and new born son. She still hadn't named him yet and she was always thinking of names for him.

"Shikamaru." she whispered.

"What?" her daughter said. Her mom really had gone mad with grief. He had been dead for a week! She couldn't still be in the denial stage!

"Shikamaru." she said louder this time and then lifted her baby up in the air and giggled. "It suits him, don't you think?"

Now Shikako caught on. "You're naming the baby after dad." she said quietly.

"I finally thought of a name. And it's perfect!"

* * *

They arrived at the funeral that afternoon. Everyone was quiet; what could they say?

Hinata tried to comfort her but nothing worked. Every time Temari looked down to see her son, she saw her husband's eyes staring back. They were so similar.

She walked into the room at the back of the funeral parlour to take a look at him. He was so pale. She wanted to touch him…part of her still hoped that somehow his hand would be warm. That somehow he would be alive. But the other part of her knew that he was going to be cold, just like before…and that scared her. She didn't want to believe that he wasn't coming back.

Eventually, she reached out and took his hand. It felt like ice. She was almost shocked at how cold he was.

She squeezed his hand gently and then pulled the blanket away from the baby's face so that he could see it. If any part of Shikamaru was still in that body, he would be able to see his baby. He would have liked that.

* * *

Now, he was being lowered into the ground. Ino was crying. Shikako was crying.

Kankurou squeezed his sister's shoulder; he knew this was hard for her and he knew she just wanted to stay strong. But he also knew that the minute she was alone with no one around, she would let it all out. Something that she needed to do. This wasn't easy.

Temari briefly wondered if Shikamaru had had the life he wanted. If he had died without regrets. Or if he had…cried.

She hated it when he cried. It was usually just because he was stressed more than sad. She hated to think that he ended his life upset and alone. With no one around to say goodbye to.

Temari decided that, for her own sake, she would believe that he died happy. Well, as happy as you could get in his position.

And that he did say goodbye. And somehow she heard it. Subconsciously at least…

* * *

Even when everyone had gone, Temari stayed behind to stare at the grave. She held her baby tight in her arms, with Shikako close by her side.

She read over the tomb stone over and over. It read:

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Jounin of Konoha**

**Devoted husband**

**Caring Father and Beloved Son**

**Rest in Peace**

She began to remember all the memories they shared. But soon, her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter. She spoke the way Shikamaru did when he was comforting her; like he wasn't talking to her but he knew she was listening.

Shikako said: "He isn't down there. He's up in the sky, see?" they both looked up "I just know he's up there. Where he always wanted to be. In the sky…he's a cloud. Yeah, he's an angel now. And he's happy." there was a long pause as they stared upward. "I love the clouds. Don't you mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I really do."

Fin.

**Hope You All Liked!**


End file.
